Hand-Me-Down Dream
by Noodlerella
Summary: Several years have pasted since Sarah conquered the Labyrinth. As time passes The Labyrinth book is handed down within Sarah's family. A young woman named Caroline, a relative of Sarah's inherits the book after many years. What will happen? DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Labyrinth. I don't own any of it's characters or any of it. I'm just a fan :)
1. Chapter 1 The Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Labyrinth. I don't own the songs, characters or any of it.**

 **I'm just a fan who enjoys fanfic far too much.**

 **The Nightmare**

 **Chapter 1**

It had been a sleepless night for one young woman living in the city of a small rural town. She tossed and turned in her sleep, muttering incoherent words into the wee

hours of the morning. A strange shadowy cloaked figure haunted her dreams. Darkness consumed her nightmare and for some reason the strange figure was always at the

epicenter of the darkness holding what looked to be a crystal ball out towards her, offering it to her. She would hide in the darkness for as long as she could but the figure

would always find her, holding out the ball to her as it always did. The figure was almost longing for her to make a decision to take the ball from it. Then a long gloved hand

would reach out and place it's self on her left shoulder. "Please." a velvety voice begged, coming from the dark figure. "No!" she screamed, as she suddenly awoke from her

sleep, shooting up like a lighting blot in her full sized bed, gripping the corners of her mattress as her heart pounded in her chest. Her long brown hair looking like it had

encountered some sort of tornado while laying on her down feather pillow. The light switch in her bedroom flicked on abruptly. "Again Caroline?" a voice snapped from the

doorway of the bedroom. "Sorry..." Caroline muttered as pushed herself up from her bed, her heart still racing from her nightmare. "You know I can't help it. I've had

nightmares since I was little. You've never complained at our sleepovers anyways. Did you Julie?" She pushed her long, tangled brown hair out of her face as she walked

over to her roommate. Julie frowned from the doorway while rolling her eyes slightly before turning away to continue back to her room. "Well, keep it down this time. I can

hear you through my ear plugs." she pushed one pink colored ear plug back into her right ear then left Caroline to go back to her room on the opposite side of the hallway.

* * *

"Damn, nightmares." Caroline frowned as she walked down the staircase inside her apartment. Her footfalls landing softly so not to wake her now sleeping roommate. She

frowned at the kitchen table, spotting a small red book laying in the center of the table. Caroline sat down at the table pulling the small red leather book towards her from

the center of the table. "How did you get down here?" she looked in puzzlement at the book. Her eyes opened wider as her finger tips grazed the spin of the book. "The

Labyrinth." Caroline had remembered her father and mother reading it to her as a child, but she could have sworn she had left it back at her mother's house in a box of

other books laying in her childhood closet. As she opened to book an odd spark shot from Caroline's right hand causing her to drop the book instantly. "Ow!" she whined,

quickly bringing her hand to her face, rubbing her finger tips with her left hand. "I don't remember it doing that." she muttered before standing up from the table. Caroline

quickly explained away the spark as having to with the dust on the book's cover. She knew she hadn't read the book in ages, not since she was at least twelve. She had given

up such fairy tales when her father had passed away. Cancer had burst her happy make believe bubble permanently. She shrugged off the idea that the book had somehow

magically appeared, maybe her mom had brought it over and the book had simply gone unnoticed. Whatever the cause Caroline refused to dwell on it as she continued her

way back upstairs to her room. It was 2 am and she had an important math exam in the morning that she knew she had to do well on to pass the course.

* * *

Seven am rolled around faster than Caroline thought it would. She awoke to her alarm clock blaring. "Morning already." Julie's voice came from the hallway. Caroline yawned

before slapping her alarm off. "Time for that math test?" Julie asked as she entered Caroline's room. "Unfortunately." Caroline nodded and yawned, walking over to her

mirrored dresser. She didn't notice the leather bound red book laying in front of her hair brush. She glanced down and raised an eyebrow. "Julie this isn't funny." she

hissed, twirling around as she grabbed the book. Julie raised an eyebrow back at her. "What are you going on about?" Caroline frowned as she walked over to her friend.

"You brought this book up here. You're trying to play a trick on me to get me back for waking you up last night." she assumed. Julie blinked her eyes a few times before

snatching the book from her friend. "Oh hey, it's that book you used to be obsessed with from when we were kids." Caroline wasn't amused by Julie's reply. "So you didn't

put it in my room?" she questioned. Julie shook her head as she glanced at the back of the book. "Hey, I don't remember this inscription." she said as she gestured to the

back of the red book. Caroline frowned before grabbing the book from Julie's hand. There was indeed an inscription on the back of the book and one that Caroline didn't

remember. She traced her finger along the golden script. "Any idea what it says?" Julie asked. Caroline looked closely at the inscription but she couldn't understand the

writing. The wording seemed to be some sort of language and the language seemed almost other worldly. She continued to trace her finger along the wording, the words

seeming to also whisper to her as she glided her finger across them. Julie arched an eyebrow as she watched her friend become somewhat entranced by the script.

"Caroline?" she asked, but Caroline didn't reply. Caroline's light blue eyes started off in a trance and she couldn't be woken from whatever spell the words had cast upon

her. Her fingers began to tingle and she could hear a whisper. The whisper was very quite, but as Caroline continued to trace the letters the whisper grew more audible.

"Sarah." the whisper beckoned. Caroline instantly dropped the book from her hands, jumping back from it. Julie's eyes widened as she made her way over to her friend.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Caroline looked a fright. "It talked!" she exclaimed. Julie began to laugh. "Oh right, a book talked. It's not an audio book." she continued to

laugh, as she walked towards the door. "We're going to be late."Julie waved for Caroline to join her though Caroline was still in shock. "Right..." she managed to udder.

* * *

It wasn't long before Caroline and Julie were back home at their apartment after school was over. "So... how was the test?" Julie asked, cocking her head sideways at her

friend. Caroline shook her head, not looking up from her drawing pad. "Right..." Julie sighed before getting up from the old gently used gray sofa she'd been sitting on.

"Well I guess I'll make dinner then." Julie forced a smile, sensing Caroline didn't do so well on her test. Caroline pushed herself up from the sofa, clutching her drawing pad

to her body. "I will probably be retaking the class next semester." she finally answered. "Tutoring didn't help..." she sighed, frowning to herself. Caroline had never been

good at math and even with help she usually barely passed courses with a D minus. Julie continued to force a smile. "Don't worry. You did pretty good on the homework!

That will surely bring up your grade." Caroline shook her head once more as she dragged herself up the staircase then into her room, closing her door behind her. Julia

sighed heavily before walking into the kitchen to make her friend something to cheer her up.

* * *

Once in her bedroom Caroline plopped down on her bed. Self pity consuming her every thought. She glanced over at her nightstand to see a picture of her and her father

when she was around the age of six. "I'm sorry for letting you down. I'm a failure." she thought, a sad frown formed on Caroline's lips. She couldn't help but wrap her

arms around herself, pulling her knees up to her chest while she sat on the bedside. Eventually, Caroline found herself drifting off to sleep, exhausted from her self

proclaimed failure. It wasn't long before she found herself dreaming. Her nightmare this time was different. It still felt like the same dream but somehow it felt different to

Caroline. The same darkness as before surrounded her but this time the crystal ball the figure was offering to her was glowing. Instead of being afraid of the figure and the

crystal as she had been so many times before something came over Caroline. Call it intuition, fate or divine intervention but for whatever reason Caroline reached out for the

crystal. As soon as she did the crystal began to glow brightly. The light was blinding and Caroline couldn't see anything around her. All she could do was hear. The figure in

her dream began do chuckle, the laugh echoed around Caroline causing her head to spin. She began to withdraw her hand, but the gloved hand of the figured grabbed her

hand in turn. "Oh no..little Sarah, not this time." the voice cooed. Instant panic set in and Caroline began to struggle. "Let go of me. I'm not Sarah!" she demanded, yanking

her arm back from the figure. The figured just continued to chuckle before letting go of her. Caroline began to run away from the figure in the darkness. She had no idea

where she was going, but she didn't like the way the figure referred to her as Sarah. This whole situation made her feel uneasy. "Someone help me!" she yelled into the

darkness but she was only answered by the echoes of laughter. "Caroline! Caroline!" a voice cut through her nightmare. Caroline stopped when she heard the voice, it

sounded like Julie. "Julie?" she whispered. Suddenly a door appeared in the darkness. White light beaming from the door frame. "Caroline! Wake up!" Julie's voice called out

to her from the door. Without thinking Caroline ran to the door, swinging the door open to be greeted by a burst of white light.


	2. Chapter 2 Definitely Not Sarah

_**Disclaimer: Again I don't own any of the Labyrinth or it's characters. (:**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Definitely Not Sarah**

Caroline gasped for air as her eyes sprung open. "Caroline?!" Julie grasped her friend's face

with both of her hands. Caroline continued to gasp for air as she slowly came to the

realization she had been dreaming. She brought her hands to meet Julie's. "I... I'm okay.."

she murmured. Julie frowned but dropped her hands from Caroline's face. "You were

screaming and when I came in you were kicking like crazy." Julia explained. "I thought

something awful was happening." Caroline glanced over towards her dresser. The mirror

attached to the dresser was glowing yellow as white sparks floated around the mirror.

"Julie..." Caroline slowly raised her arm to point at her dresser. "Are you seeing what I'm

seeing. Please tell me I'm not going crazy..." Julie turned her head towards her friend's

dresser. "Wha..." Julie's month dropped open and her eyes widened. Caroline took in a deep

breathe before rising from her bed. She walked slowly over to the mirror, her arms folded

over her chest. Julie instantly stood up behind her friend in a protective reaction. "I don't

think you should..." Caroline cut Julie off as she unfolded her right arm and extended it

towards the mirror. "Do you think maybe it's just faulty wiring?" Julie asked from behind

Caroline, her voice shaking as she nervously managed a laugh. Caroline didn't even

acknowledge Julie. She was entranced by the mirror as much if not more as entranced as

she had been that morning with the golden inscription. She continued to walk closer to the

mirror until her hand was touching the glass. The glass was warm to her touch. It wasn't an

uncomfortable heat but it was warm almost like it was about to shoot sparks from

underneath Caroline's hand. "Ah... The Labyrinth Champion has returned..." a voice echoed

from what seemed to be coming from inside the mirror. Julie's eyebrows raised and she

stumbled backwards onto Caroline's bed. Caroline however still was entranced by the

mirror. "You need to step away from that thing." Julie managed to piece together a sentence to

warn her friend. "Caroline!" she begged as her friend's hand seemed to be slipping into the

mirror. Within a matter of seconds Caroline was climbing up on top of her dresser, knocking

her things onto the floor as she climbed inside the mirror. Julie watched in absolute horror

as Caroline was swallowed up by the dresser mirror.

* * *

Caroline plummeted through the mirror's portal. She began to feel like she was going to be

sick when she fell abruptly into a lush green field. She hit the ground hard, feeling her arm

slam into her side. Caroline groaned in pain as she attempted to push herself up weakly.

"Hello Precious." a smooth velvety voice fell upon Caroline's ears. "Excuse me?" she held her

right arm as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Oh come now. Don't tell me you

could ever forget me." Suddenly a man stepped out from behind a willow tree a few feet

away from Caroline. She held her head down, locking her gaze on a blade of green grass so

not to throw up. She still felt extremely dizzy from her trip through the mirror. "Sarah." the

man snapped, expecting an answer from her. She snapped her glaze upward to land on the

man, instantly regretting the swift moment. He was unlike anything she'd ever seen before.

He had a beautiful face, multi-colored eyes that twinkled in the sunlight and long shaggy

blonde hair. He was dressed in elegant attire, something Caroline imagined you'd see in

Shakespearean plays. Caroline raised an eyebrow as the figure continued walk towards her.

Once the figure came fully out into her view he began to frown at her. "Sarah what did you

do to your hair?" he snapped. "Whose Sarah?! I keep hearing so much about Sarah."

Caroline hissed. "And where am I?" she demanded, looking around at her surroundings she

knew she wasn't in her bedroom anymore and she certainly didn't feel like she was

dreaming again. The man arched an eyebrow at her as he examined her appearance.

Caroline's blue eyes caught a bit of sunlight and they glowed slightly at the man. "You're not

Sarah." He began to circle her like a shark. She frowned at his statement before jumping to

her feet only to groan slightly in pain from her recent fall. " No kidding." she said dryly,

brushing her long light brown hair down with her good arm. "I'm Caroline. I don't know any

Sarah other than my great aunt Sarah." she hissed as she picked a few leaves from her hair.

The man stopped dead in his footsteps. "How did you get the book then?" he demanded.

"And the dresser." He had stopped right in front of Caroline, inches away from her face. She

instantly took a step backwards. She felt uneasy around this man and she couldn't place a

finger onto why she felt so uncomfortable. "They were hand-me-downs." she murmured, as

she continued to take a step backwards. The man took another step towards her every time

she took a step backwards. "My great aunt Sarah gave them to.." The man stopped her right

there by placing a black gloved finger over her lips. Caroline's face flushed a color of light

pink. She glanced down at the glove then back at the man. Caroline reached out and

grabbed his hand, removing it swiftly from her lips. A spark of light burst from the touch of

her hand to his. The man stepped back slightly in surprise but Caroline didn't move even

though she was just as surprised as him if not more so."Excuse me, but I don't appreciate

you placing your hands on me. You're a stranger and I don't even know where I am." she

snapped back at him, her eyes shooting daggers at him. "You're definitely not Sarah, but..."

he started but decided not to finish. A small smirk ran across the man's lips. "I'm Jareth." He

took a bow in her direction. "This." Jareth extended his arms outwards revealing a maze of

stone walls behind him just where the green field ended. "Is my Labyrinth." He let out a

small laugh amused by her her attitude. Caroline's eyes widened as she remember her

childhood book. She began to shake lightly out of astonishment. "You're him." she pointed

at Jareth with her unharmed arm. "The... The goblin king." Caroline shook her head. "Wow,

I must be dreaming. Either that or I've finally been committed." Jareth chuckled lightly at

her reaction. His chuckle reminded Caroline of her dream. She frowned and took a step

away from him, realizing his gloved hand and laugh were exactly like her dream figure. "Oh

come now. Not Sarah...you still maybe of use to me yet." Jareth smirked. Caroline felt

instantly sick as her eyes rolled back into her head causing her to drop to the ground,

passing out in a crumpled heap. Jareth sighed before scooping her up from the ground. "This

will not do." With a blink of an eye Jareth disappeared with Caroline in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3 Somewhat Amusing

_**Chapter 3 - Amusing**_

Caroline awoke in a large elaborately decorated room. From the elegant purple drapes that adorned the

windows to the soft gold embroidered blanket laid across her. She frowned deeply as she yanked the

blanket off of her to find herself wearing a long white night gown. A soft chuckle came from a corner

of the room. "Calm down, you're fine." Caroline shot up from the bed, placing her two bare feet on

the marble floor. "Where are my clothes?!" she demanded. Jareth smirked. "If you're implying I

undressed you, you're strongly mistaken. Mrs. Guth did so." Caroline scowled at him, shooting him a

look like she didn't believe what he was saying. "Besides... you're not my type. Chubby, short dirty

blondes aren't my thing." he shrugged. "Excuse you! Coming from a walking shaggy headed tooth

pick I suppose I should be offended." Caroline hissed, marching over towards him. "And another

thing..." She started to wag her finger at him before she gasping as she stumbled forward only to be

caught quickly by Jareth. "You really shouldn't be waking. You're going to be weak for a little while.

You're journey through the mirror took it's toll on you." Caroline struggled in his arms, but she was

still weak. He quickly scooped her up and carried her over to the bed. "I need you to work with me.

Then I'll let you go home." Jareth stated. "I want to go home now. I'm not Sarah, you've got the

wrong girl." she snapped. "Oh yes, that much is clear. But... you are related to my Sarah." he smirked,

placing her gently in the center of the bed. "My great aunt Sarah is seventy five years old. What use

could she be to-" Caroline cut her sentence short. She remembered her aunt reading her The Labyrinth

when she was a child. She knew the man standing before her was the Goblin King and now she

understood that her aunt Sarah was somehow connected to this man. Jareth frowned at what Caroline

had said. "It couldn't have been that long." he thought out loud. A troubled look came over his face.

"No..." Jareth turned his attention away from Caroline, walking over to the doorway. Caroline opened

her mouth to say something but Jareth interrupted her. "Rest." he said simply before leaving the room.

* * *

It had been what felt like hours before anyone came to check on Caroline. A small goblin woman

entered the room. She was dressed like a maid and though she was small the smile that graced her face

made her seem larger. "Good to see you awake Miss." she beamed, as she walked over to Caroline

who was sitting crossed legged in the center of the bed. Caroline forced a smile back at the woman not

wanting to be rude to her. "I'm Mrs. Guth. We met before.. well you probably don't remember, but I helped get you

changed. You've been here for almost four days." Mrs. Guth then walked over to awardrobe

opening it up to reveal several elegant empire waist dresses. "Four days?!" Caroline was

dumbstruck. "I was asleep for four days?" Mrs. Guth only nodded as she pulled a step stool out from

behind the wardrobe. "Listen, I don't know why I'm here or what this Goblin King wants from me,

but I would just like to go home." Caroline sighed, pulling her knees towards her chest. "I wish I was

dreaming." she murmured. Mrs. Guth only smiled as she stood on the stool, balancing on her tiptoes as

she retrieved a soft blue gown from the wardrobe. "I think this will suit you." she smiled before

placing the gown on the bed beside Caroline. "I can see I'm going to get no answers from you." Mrs.

Guth laughed lightly. "The king will explain everything downstairs at diner. He isn't as bad as you

think." Caroline rolled her eyes. "No, because he totally didn't kidnap me from my bedroom into

whatever this place is." she said dryly before grabbing the dress. "I suppose I'm to wear this?"

Caroline asked, raising an eyebrow. Mrs. Guth smiled brightly at Caroline. "I think you'll look lovely.

We have a dress code here, you're clothes will be returned to you once you are ready to leave." she

said reassuringly. Caroline forced a smile once again and Mrs. Guth returned a smile before leaving

the room to Caroline to get changed.

* * *

Later that night Caroline found herself wearing the pale blue dress as she sat across from the Goblin

King himself at a large cherry wood dining table. "This is ridiculous." she thought to herself. It

reminded her of one of the fairy tales her aunt used to read to her as a child. Jareth smirked at her an

amused expression on his face. "I need your help." he finally spoke breaking the silent that had

surrounded them for what felt like to Caroline an eternity. "You have Sarah's blood running through

your veins, even if it is... Minimal." he arched an eyebrow as he looked her over. Caroline quickly

folded her arms over her chest with a huph. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. It made her

feel like a piece of meat. "Will you kindly stop insulting me for at least 5 minutes." she snapped.

Jareth only chuckled at her reaction. "You see, Not Sarah..." he smirked. Caroline's face flushed her

fair pale skin red with anger. "My name is Caroline! C-a-r-o-l-i-n-e!" She stood up from the table.

"You Goblin tooth pick." She slammed her fists down on the table. Jareth was simply amused by her.

She was so fiery and he found it quite entertaining to watch her get upset. "Caroline.." Her name

rolled smoothly from Jareth's lips sending an odd chill down Caroline's spine. "You're more of a

Debbie." he chuckled. "I'm only joking." he assured her, seeing her mouth opening to shoot a quick

insult back at him. "I do need your help in finding Sarah. I fear she is the only hope to save my

Kingdom and my Labyrinth..." The smirk that had been plastered across Jareth's face fell quickly.

Caroline's clenched fists released slowly to his words. She frowned at him before slowly sitting down.

"If it will get me the heck out of here and home then I'll help you." she sighed. "Where is

Sarah?" Jareth questioned. Caroline took a moment before replying slowly to Jareth's question. "She's

at the Weeping Oak Retirement Home, she's been there for the last six years." Jareth stood up quickly,

grabbing Caroline's hand. "Ow!" Caroline yanked her hand away from him. What felt like a static

shock bolted from Caroline's hand to Jareth's. It was unlike anything Caroline had seen before it was a

blue bolt of glittery light pulsing between their hands. Jareth looked down at his hand. He was clearly

puzzled by what had just happened. He had remembered it happening before when him and Caroline

had been outside in front of the Labyrinth a few days ago. He hadn't paid much attention to it before,

but he hadn't ever experienced anything like it before. Jareth glanced back up at Caroline then back

down at his hand before smirking at her. "You're a very amusing girl."


	4. Chapter 4 A Visit

**_Chapter 4 - A Visit_**

"Come along, Caroline." Jareth called out to her from the entrance of the Labryinth. Caroline frowned

as she dusted off the pale blue dress she had been made to wear. "Using my actual name for once.

Wow, you must be slipping in your insults." she mumbled as she stumbled forward towards him. "Can

I at least change before we go above ground?" Jareth chuckled. "You need not worry about your

clothing." He raised his hand in the air reaching it out towards Caroline. Jareth focused intensely on

his hand rolling his wrist back and forth gracefully. Caroline knew what was coming next. She

squinted as a bright light burst from the crystal Jareth had conjured. The light surrounded both of

them, wrapping them in bright white light a buzzing filling Caroline's ears. Caroline squeezed her eyes

shut tightly right before everything went silent. Jareth smirked as he let his arm drop softly to his side.

"You can open your eyes now." his silky voice broke the silence. Caroline hesitated before slowly

opening her eyes. She was in shock, their surrounds had changed completely from where they had

been at the entrance of the Labyrinth to now a tan colored waiting area at what looked to be a nursing

home. Caroline let out a deep breath, feeling her knees shake beneath her. "Wasn't as bad as last time."

she stated as she glanced down at her clothing. Caroline's clothing had changed back magically to

what she had been wearing before she was pulled down into the underground. Jareth continued to

smirk at her, enjoying her reaction. "I keep my word... Most of the time." A light chuckle escaped his

lips. "Now I believe you should know the way from here." Caroline slowly looked around the waiting

room from the tan walls the the faded plaid sofas. "I haven't been here since aunt Sarah was placed

here six years ago." She started off down the long white corridor adjacent to the waiting room. Jareth

glided along behind her.

* * *

It looked to be around ten at night as it was dark outside and there were no

visitors or patients out in the hallways. Caroline led Jareth through several turns before stopping in

front of room 21. Mrs. Sarah Williams-Clark, the sign on the door read. "Williams-Clark?" Jareth

raised an eyebrow skeptical of the name plate. "Well, this is it." Caroline stated, as she slowly pushed

the door open. She hadn't been to see her in in what felt like forever. Caroline had been very close to

her great aunt before she had gotten sick. Caroline frowned deeply as she hesitated at the doorway.

"Are you sure I have to go in with you?" she asked quietly as she turned towards Jareth. He only

nodded, unsure of what he was going to find beyond the doorway. The truth was they were both

unsure of what they would find. Caroline's stomach began to flip. She remembered the day her mother

had brought he aunt to the nursing home. It had gotten bad at home for Sarah. She had no kids of her

own and Caroline would often come over after school to sit with her, but one day everything had

changed. Sarah couldn't remember who Caroline was. Sarah had grown confused, frightened and

angry. Caroline had tried to calm her aunt down but Sarah was screaming and throwing things around

eventually hurting herself in the fit. It truly scared Caroline and till this day she wouldn't go see her

aunt though she loved her like a grandmother it pained Caroline to see Sarah like this. A light flicked

on in the room, a lamp light. A elderly lady with long gray hair sat up in her bed. "Whose there?" she

called out in a frightened tone. Caroline took a step forward into the light. "It- it's me aunt Sarah. It's

Caroline." she said softly. The elderly lady frowned deeply, forcing herself up straight in her bed.

"Where have you been?!" Caroline sucked in a deep breathe as she inched closer to her aunt. Jareth

stood back in the shadows, careful not to be seen yet. "I've been... in school." Caroline crossed her

arms nervously as her aunt shifted from side to side in her bed. "You did this to me!" she hissed. "You

locked me away in here. You locked me away from friends!" she snapped. Caroline frowned she knew

what was happening. It had happened before when she had discovered her aunt. "It's okay aunt

Sarah." she felt tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. Jareth frowned sensing something was very

wrong with Sarah other than her age. "You're... you're just remembering wrong aunt Sarah."

Caroline's voice was shaky. Sarah had suffered from alzheimers for the past seven years. It had gotten

very bad the night Caroline had gone to her aunt's house and now Caroline realized it had only gotten

worse. "It was a mistake coming here." she whispered. It pained her greatly to remember all the great

times they had had together and now to see her aunt a mere shell of what once was. Sarah began to

yell at Caroline, loudly as she waved her arms in the air. Jareth slowly stepped from out of the

shadows, placing a hand on one of Caroline's shoulders. Sarah didn't recognize Jareth at all. "Do not

worry. Go outside, I will join you shortly." he whispered in her left ear. Caroline was now crying, tears

rolling down her cheeks. She only managed a small nod before running out of the room.

* * *

Jareth spent what felt like only ten minutes in Sarah's room before returning to Caroline who had

found her way back to the tan waiting room. She was sobbing on one of the faded plaid sofas. Her

hands enveloped her face as tears fell freely from her eyes. Jareth frowned at the sight of the girl,

remembering how feisty she had been before. The girl that now sat before him was nothing like he had

saw before. He sighed as he slowly walked over towards her. "There, there." he said awkwardly as he

sat down beside her on the sofa. Caroline only continued to sob into her palms. "She's fine." he said

quietly. Caroline's hands dropped from her face to her lap. Her eyes puffy, red and tear filled as they

shot up towards Jareth. "She's not fine! She's not going to be fine ever again!" she snapped. "She's

sick and it's incurable!" Jareth shook his head, grabbing one of Caroline's hands from her lap. "She's

still in there Caroline. You just don't know how to find her yet." he said, in his best attempt at being

comforting. "All is not lost." Caroline shook her head, pulling her hand away from him. "How would

you know..." she sighed, turning away from him. "I know lots of things." he stated before standing up

from the shabby sofa. "You didn't even know she was sick or that she was even in this place." she

snapped at him as she shot up. Jareth's lips curled, his eye's narrowed as they looked down onto

Caroline. "I may have not known that, but time is different underground." Jareth turned away from

her, hiding what seemed to be hurt in his eyes. "I wouldn't have wished this on anyone, especially not

her..." his voice trailed off, hurt apparent in his voice. Caroline then realized Jareth was just as hurt as

she was. At an attempt at making a truce she walked over towards him, forcing a smile. "I'm sorry... I

was very close to aunt Sarah. She was like a grandmother to me. Especially after I lost my dad." she

said softly. "I didn't mean to offend you." Jareth glanced down towards her, not acknowledging what

Caroline had said. "We must go." Jareth raised his hand out in front of him. "They might already know

we're here." he said, as he began to conjure another crystal ball. "They?" Caroline asked, her voice

filled with confusion. Jareth could feel the air thicken around them. Something was coming and he

wasn't going to have them stick around to find out what it was. He frowned, as he worked quickly to

teleport them back to the underground.


	5. Chapter 5 Return of a Nightmare

_**Chapter 5 Return of a Nightmare**_

 _ **Disclaimer - Again I do not own any of the Labyrinth.**_

Caroline gasped for air as Jareth teleported them back to the underground, inside his castle. "That was close." he breathed, collapsing into a velvet chair. He had

teleported them back into what seemed to be Jareth's private office. "What was close?" Caroline demanded. Though her eyes where still puffy she was clearly more

irritated with him now than upset from seeing her aunt. "Why aren't you telling me what's going on? You've dragged me out of my life and I have no idea what's going

on. I took you to my aunt Sarah. Tell me what's going on?" she questioned, placing her hands firmly on her hips. Jareth let out a deep sigh, placing his long thin fingers

on his forehead. "Like I told you before... there is something threatening my kingdom." He began to rub his temples. "It's complicated." he murmured. Caroline frowned

at him, stomping forward to his desk. She clenched her fists before slamming them down onto Jareth's desk. "More complicated than this already is?!" Caroline hissed,

her face turning red with anger. Jareth was tired and though he wouldn't admit it to himself he knew he had to tell Caroline the truth. He owed her the truth at least.

"Sarah..." he breathed, lowering his hand from his forehead. Caroline's released her fists from their tight balls she had formed when she saw the seriousness and the

worry that filled The Goblin King's eyes. "She was my only hope at saving my kingdom. Over the past few years the Kindgom has been losing it's magic..." He sighed,

now locking his eyes with Caroline's. "There are evil forces effecting my kingdom and now I'm afraid you've been pulled into this whole mess." At that Caroline opened

her mouth, but words would not come to her. "There are the creatures that I like to call..The Cleaners. They seek to destroy the whole underground. They wish to rid

the entire world of magic... my world and yours." he explained. "And it doesn't stop there. Every happy memory you've ever had will be erased from time as if they've

never happened. Every moment in time happy or sad will be erased from existence." Jareth's multicolored eyes shifted from side to side as he watched for Caroline's

reaction. "There is so much magic in memories. If they are destroyed everyone and everything will be erased forever. We will all be former shells of ourselves much like...

Sarah." Caroline slowly closed her mouth thinking about what he had just said. Until a few days ago magic seemed to be made up fiction to her like in her aunt's story

books... like in Caroline's favorite childhood book, The Labyrinth. "This is... is all too much." she breathed, slowly raising her arms then wrapping them around her own

body. "Up until now I thought you were just some character in my story book. Then you came out of nowhere, pulling me through that mirror..."Jareth forced a small

smirk in an attempt to lighten the mood. Caroline frowned remembering her nightmare and how the man in her dream looked so much like Jareth. She wasn't sure she

could trust Jareth, but if he was telling the truth then it sounded like her world was in danger too and she couldn't bare anything happening to her friends and family.

Her mother's face flashed through her mind along with her aunt Sarah's and her best friend Julie. She wasn't going to let anything bad happen to them that much she

was sure of. "How are we going to stop them?" Caroline finally asked, after what seemed like an eternity. Jarteh raised his eyebrow at Caroline. "You actually want to

help?" he asked in astonishment. Caroline nodded. "I mean it's not like I have anything better to do. I'm only failing college algebra." she laughed nervously. Jareth only

stared at her in amazement. "I mean...I'm not Sarah, that much is clear, but I'll help if I can. Like you said I have some of her blood in me." she said softly. "If that

means anything." she added. Jareth nodded slowly, remembering the spark of light that happened when they touched. He wondered what that spark was. It was unlike

anything he'd ever experienced before. It was like some form of magic, though he wasn't sure what kind of magic it was. Caroline had to have some magic in her. How

or why she had magic was unclear to him at the moment. "Caroline. I need to think." Jareth stood up from his chair. He gently pulled a long golden rope that hung from

the ceiling beside his chair. Within moments Mrs. Guth appeared. "Please take Caroline to her room and get her whatever she requests." Jareth then walked out of the

room leaving Caroline standing in the center of the room and Mrs. Guth standing in the doorway waiting for Caroline to follow her.

* * *

Caroline found herself back in the room she had spent four days unconscious in. Mrs. Guth smiled as she brought a tray of goodies over to Caroline, placing them on

the bed where Caroline was now sitting. "Thank you." Caroline said, faintly smiling. "I wouldn't worry too much deary. You're related to Lady Sarah, the Victor of the

Labyrinth. No one has every beaten the Labyrinth before... Nor have they ever beaten Jareth before. I'm certain that if you are related to she then you will be of great

help to us." Mrs. Guth said with a grin. Caroline stared at the small goblin woman in shock. How could Mrs. Guth know so much about her situation. Mrs. Guth chuckled.

"I'm a telepath." Caroline frowned slightly. "So you read my mind?" she asked, arching her eyebrow. Mrs. Guth nodded. "Don't be too mad at my dear sometimes I

cannot help myself. Though my power has been weakened greatly over the past few years." she stated, picking up a pair of silk blue night gown from the wardrobe.

Caroline said nothing to the goblin woman as she placed the night gown over Caroline's bed. "Have a good night Dear." Mrs. Guth said as she exited the room closing the

large wooden door behind her. Caroline found herself laying on the large bed picking at the snacks Mrs. Guth had brought to her. "How I'm I supposed to be of any help

to anyone. I'm not my aunt Sarah. I didn't run the Labyrinth... I'm nobody." she murmured to herself. "I'm just some young girl from a small town who has fallen into

something she can barely comprehend." Caroline sighed, rolling over onto her back. She was exhausted from the past few days. Seeing her aunt after so many years

had taken a great toll on her emotionally. She whimpered as she curled up into a ball on the bed. Soon Caroline had fallen asleep. Like many times before she began to

dream and when she dreamed it usually turned to a nightmare. This time like time and again she found herself surrounded by Darkness. A familiar motherly voice called

out to her in the darkness. "Caroline." it called out. "Where are you?" Caroline stumbled forward catching herself before she made contact with the ground. She

recognized the voice calling out her name. "Aunt Sarah?" Caroline swirled her head around but she couldn't see because of the darkness. The only thing she could see

was a bright light floating in the distance. The light seemed so far off to Caroline. She frowned as a cool gust of air whipped up against her. She shivered slightly before

sucking in a deep breath. She spent so much time running in her nightmares, but now she was tired of running from her fears. Caroline knew what she must do and

being afraid wasn't in her game plan.

* * *

Caroline continued to walk forward into the darkness towards the white light. Sarah's voice continued to call out to Caroline. "Help me!" the voice pleaded. Caroline

picked up her pace and for what only seemed like a few minutes Caroline arrived feet away from the light. "Oh my." Caroline breathed, covering a hand over her mouth.

The light was a girl with dark brown hair, fair skin and green eyes. The light was her aunt Sarah. She floated in the air, her appearance that of a teen. "Aunt Sarah?"

Bright light surrounded Sarah as she inched closer to Caroline. "Wha-what's going on?" Caroline took a few steps back as Sarah came closer to her. "Caroline, do not fear

me." Sarah said gently. "I'm here to warn you." she explained, reacting out a hand towards Caroline. "You will experience great obstacles in the days to come." Caroline

took another step back from Sarah. She didn't understand why Sarah was appearing to her especially in this form. "The answer to your problems are within." Sarah

smiled at her niece. "But I- I don't understand." Caroline frowned. "The answer is within." Sarah whispered, her voice echoing throughout the darkness. Caroline shook

her head, confused and fear began to set in. The dream began to change the wind began to pick up and Sarah's light grew dimmer. Sarah's words echoed in Caroline's

fears as Sarah began to fade out from the dream. "Wait!" Caroline reached out her hand to take her aunt's but it was too late. Sarah was gone, leaving Caroline to the

darkness. A deep laugh began to ring from behind Caroline. She didn't dare turn around to see the owner of the laugh. "You will be such an entertaining victim." the

voice continued to laugh evilly. Caroline tripped forward, her legs were sinking in the ground like quick sand. "No!" she screamed as she pulled at her legs. "Don't worry,

an eternity with us isn't really that bad." The single laughed turned into multiple laughs, swirling around Caroline from within the darkness. Caroline continued to

scream for help when suddenly a cloaked figure appeared in front of her holding out a crystal ball towards her. "Take it!" it ordered. Caroline was terrified the laughs drew

closer and she was sinking in the sand beneath her. "Take it!" Caroline squeezed her eyes shut as she placed her hand on the crystal ball. She knew whatever this

cloaked figure was it couldn't be any worse than the laughs coming from behind her. Suddenly bright white light surrounded Caroline and the cloaked figure. Caroline felt

a jolt of energy bring her out of her nightmare. She gasped for air, shooting up from her bed, gripping her chest. Jareth was standing front of her, hovering over her bed.

"Calm down, it's over." he breathed, out of breath himself.


	6. Chapter 6 No Power

_**Chapter 6 No Power**_

Caroline stared up at Jareth in shock. "What- what just happened?" she asked, clutching her chest. Jareth hunched over onto her bed. "You were having a nightmare...I

pulled you out of it." he winced. Jareth clenched his fists in pain as a few droplets of blood fell from his face. Caroline started down at the red substance. She hadn't

noticed until now but he was bleeding from his ears. "Jareth?" She leaned forward to reach out her hand to touch the droplets running down his cheek. He wiped the

blood away quickly, stopping her hand from making contact. "I'm fine." he stated. "But you're hurt and you should-" Jareth quickly cut her sentence short by raising a

thin gloved hand. "I'm fine!" he yelled, wobbling toward her slightly. "You're not okay!" She quickly caught his arm as he collapsed onto the bed, falling into her lap.

Caroline's eyes widened in panic. "Jareth?!" She quickly pulled him onto the bed. He was clearly passed out, blood still spilling from his ears. Caroline began to yell for

help, running out into the hallway. A goblin maid heard Caroline's cries for help and quickly came to her aid. "Oh my! What's happened to The King?!" the maid calmer-

ed out into the hallway to get more help. Soon several goblin guards ran into the room with what Caroline assumed was a doctor. The physician looked Jareth over then

requested that the guards move him to the medical wing in the castle. "Will he be okay?" Caroline asked, stopping the doctor at the doorway. The doctor continued

through the doorway, not saying a word to her. "Hey!" she yelled. "I'm speaking to you!" she continued to yell out at the doctor and guards carried Jareth to the medical

wing. Caroline sighed heavily before stomping off after them. She hated being ignored and especially in a serious situation like this. Caroline recalled the time when her

father became sick many years ago. Her father had pasted away from cancer when Caroline was just twelve. She remembered feeling helpless just as she did now and

she hated it. No one would answer her now just as no one would answer her then. She continued down the corridor following the guards until the arrived at the medical

wing.

* * *

A short round goblin guard stopped her at the doorway, placing a hand out in front of her. "You stay here." Caroline stomped a foot on the ground. "Oh now you talk to

me. Is he going to be okay?" she hissed. The guard stood his ground. "The doctor is working his magic." She sighed heavily before pushing the chubby goblin out of the

way. The guard being much shorter than her made it easy for her to push past him. When Caroline entered the room a sheet was drawn around the bed and she could

hear what sounded like incantations being chanted. She hesitated on the outside of the curtain before pulling the curtain back. Jareth lay on a hospital bed with his

ankles crossed and his hands laying over his stomach. "Nice of you to join us." he chuckled as if nothing had happened to him. The doctor was standing at the corner of

Jareth's bed, reading from a book, chanting in a non-recognizable language to Caroline. "You're okay?" she asked, shock clear on her face. Jareth smirked as he pushed

himself up in the bed. "I told you I would be. How nice of you to worry about me." he teased. Caroline's expression quickly turned from shock to a look of disgust. "You

tricked me!" She turned in a huff on her heels to walk off but the doctor who had been chanting stopped abruptly. "It was no trick you stupid girl." he hissed. Caroline

turned back around glaring at the doctor. "I'm not stupid!" she snapped. The doctor only shook his head. "Do you have any idea what you just encountered? You should

be thanking our King for risking his life to save you!" Caroline was fully ready to continue yelling at the doctor but Jareth raised his hand in the air to inter vein. "Now,

now Gog. Caroline doesn't know that her dreams were reality." he said plainly. He glanced towards Caroline. "You've been having nightmares for quite some time.

Haven't you?" Caroline nodded. "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, it seems the cleaners have been following you

for some time." Caroline shook her head, he was the only thing she recognized in her nightmares. "No, you're always in my dreams." Jareth smirked. "I know. Someone

has to watch over you. I do have to admit I thought you were Sarah." he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I've been fighting the cleaners in your

nightmares for years. I waited until you were ready to come through the mirror." She found it hard to believe that he was ever helping her in her nightmares. He had

always been a terrifying figure in her dreams. "I was only playing the part you saw me as. Why do you think I offered you the crystal? I knew they were coming." he

explained. "I never thought they'd get this close in your dream. They took you to another dimension." Her eyes began to widen remembering her aunt's warning. "My

aunt Sarah was there." she finally spoke. "Sarah?" Jareth's eyes flickered golden at the mention of her name a sadness in his eyes. "You saw Sarah?" Caroline slowly

nodded. "Yes, she was warning me that worse is to come...and that the answer to my problems is within. Whatever that means." She slowly walked over to the end of

the bed, crossing her arms over her chest. "This is all too confusing. Why are the cleaners after me anyway? I'm not my aunt." Jareth wondered the same thing

Caroline did. Had the cleaners mistaken Caroline for Sarah as he had? He shook his head not knowing the answer to her question. Gog began to flip through the ancient

tome he was chanting from previously before landing on a page towards the center of the book. "Sire, I think I might have the answer to that question..." Gog quickly

placed the book in Jareth's lap. "I had read of this before but I never thought this prophecy held any truth to it." Jareth's eyes began to scan over the text, reading each

word carefully over twice. "This- this can't be." he whispered, quickly shooting up in the bed. "Caroline, you must come with me." Jareth grabbed Caroline's hand,

instantly a blue spark shot off from her hand to his. He glanced down at her hand as did she. "Just as I expected." he breathed, pulling her towards the doorway."

Caroline planted her feet firmly in the ground though Jareth still managed to pull her along. "I'm not going anywhere, especially after what you've put me through!" She

yanked her hand away from him. "You're just a kidnapper and a dream stalker. You've always been lurking in my dreams. I've always been afraid of you!" she yelled. "I

want to go home. You're just trying to trick me again!" She folded her arms over her chest tightly. Caroline wanted nothing more than to go home and forget about all

of this. She didn't want to think about The Cleaners, The Labyrinth or Jareth. She was so angry with him and she wasn't going to follow him anywhere. "I want to go

home!" Jareth raised an eyebrow at her. Caroline recalled the red leather bound book and the words that her aunt Sarah had told her held so much power. "You-you..."

she began, but had trouble remembering the words. Jareth frowned immediately knowing the words that would come out of Caroline's mouth before she spoke them.

"You have no power over me!" she yelled. Jareth's eyes flashed a cool gray color sadness filling his eyes again. The world around Caroline began to melt. Jareth

disappeared from her sight as did the medical wing. Before Caroline could say another word she landed on her bed back in her room above ground.


	7. Chapter 7 Intruder

_**Chapter 7 Intruder**_

Caroline fell softly onto her mattress. She looked around confused by her surroundings. The powerful words worked though she felt less pleased with herself than she

had hoped she would. A soft sigh came from Caroline before she rolled off her bed. She wondered how long she had been gone from above ground and if time was

different below. Time seemed to be different under ground or at least it seemed different for Jareth. She made her way outside her bedroom and then down stairs

hearing what she thought might be her best friend Julie. "Julie?" she called out as she rounded the staircase. A groan came from just behind the stairwell. Caroline

paused at the edge of the last step, her heart began to pound in her chest. "J- Julie?" she whispered. Another groan cried out before a weak Julie called out to her friend.

"Caroline?" Julie groaned in pain. Caroline quickly jumped over the last step and bound off behind the stairwell to find her friend laying in the floor in a crumpled heap.

Julie couldn't believe her own eyes. "Caroline? Where have you been?" she asked weakly. Caroline dropped down to the floor, attempting to help her friend up.

"What happened?" Caroline asked. Julie pushed herself up, holding on to Caroline as she did. "Someone or something broke in. I think they're still here. They pushed

me into the wall then ran up the stairs." she whispered. Caroline's eyes widened. "I-I was just upstairs." Caroline snapped her head back around hearing what sounded

like footsteps coming from directly above them in her room. Caroline ran over to their cordless phone then passed it to Julie. "Call 911." She then grabbed a heavy metal

vase from the book stand behind her. "No, stay here." Julie begged. Caroline shook her head as she quietly began to walk back up the stairs. Julie could only look on as

her friend disappeared up the staircase. Caroline held the vase over her shoulder like a baseball bat, ready to swing at whatever was lurking in her room. She slowly

leaned up against the wall beside her bedroom door. Her door was cracked and she could hear a voice coming from inside her room. The voice were distorted which made

it impossible for Caroline to make out what they were saying. Her heart was racing in her chest and for once in the time that she had known Jareth she wished he was

here. "Don't be afraid Caroline." she whispered to herself, biting her lower lip. She placed her hand on the door pushing it open, reading to swing at the intruder. As the

door opened Caroline could make out a black figure, a shadow figure with no face. It looked like something that had stepped out of one of her nightmares. This wasn't

your average home intruder. Caroline could feel her legs begin to buckle beneath her. The shadow figure was rummaging around in her things on her dresser, not noticing

Caroline at the doorway. She had no idea what do to so she acted on her first instinct which was to scream. "AHHHH!" she screamed, holding the vase above her head.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she yelled. The figure picked up her copy of The Labyrinth pulling it into it's dark shadowy body. The book was quickly consumed by the

darkness of it's body. When the figure heard Caroline it turned slowly towards her. A toothy mouth suddenly appeared from the darkness. Caroline took a step backwards

back into the hallway at the sight of it's mouth. "I thought we'd never meet in person on this plane." a deep drawn out voice called out to Caroline coming from the

sharp toothy grin. Caroline's hair on her arms rose to the sound of the creature's voice. She found it completely terrifying that the figure's mouth didn't move when it

spoke. "Get... g-get out of here." she stumbled over her own words. The figure began to move towards her slowly like a snake it began to slither over. Caroline clutched

the vase above her head. "Don't come any closer!" she demanded but the figure continued towards her. "I'm warning you!" she yelled out. A dark laugh came from the

figure. "Come spend eternity with us..." it called out. Caroline shook her head, chucking the vase at the figure. "NO!" she screamed. The vase had no effect on the

shadow creature falling through it as if it were translucent. When Caroline realized she couldn't hit the creature she began to stumbled backward into the hallway falling

a few feet away from the stair case. The creature continued towards her until it was looming over her. It began to reach a shadow arm towards her face until it was inches

away from touching her. Caroline instantly reached out a hand to stop the creature from touching her. Suddenly a red electric light shot out from Caroline hand, shooting

directly into the creature. The figure recoiled slumping over into itself. "You shouldn't be awakened yet." he growled, raising an arm weakly to open what Caroline could

only describe as a dark swirling portal. "We'll meet again... Queen Catalina." She blinked as she looked from her hand to the figure wondering what had just occurred. The

creature entered the portal, holding it's side as a black substance began to ooze out of what Caroline assumed was a wound. Before she knew it the creature was gone and

policemen were bounding up the stairwell towards her.

* * *

Caroline found herself sitting in the hospital beside Julie who was laying in a hospital bed. Julie had broke a few ribs along with her right leg. Julie was fast asleep in the bed

and Caroline was sitting in a chair beside the bed, watching as droplets of rain hit the large window in the hospital room. She couldn't help, but let her mind wonder to the

black shadow creature. She also now knew there was something different about her. Why did the figure call her Queen Catalina? Caroline was beginning to believe she

actually did have power and that maybe Jareth wasn't trying to trick her after all. She sighed softly, leaning back in her chair. None of that mattered now. She had spoken the

words andnow she'd never see Jareth again and whatever was after her clearly wasn't going to leave her alone. "Caroline?" Julie called out to her friend from the bed.

Caroline turned her head as she sat up straight. "Thank god you're okay." she breathed, grabbing one of Julie's hands. "You're parents called, they'll be here in a few

minutes." Julie nodded slowly, taking in a shallow breathe. "Thank you." She glanced over to the window. "That intruder wasn't human... was it?" Julie finally asked. Caroline

frowned at the question before nodding her head. "I don't think so." Julie glanced towards Caroline. "You're been gone a day. I didn't know where you went. That mirror...

it just swallowed you up." she explained. Caroline knew she had been gone for longer than a day. It felt like she had been gone for at least a week. "How is that possible?"

she thought aloud. "Caroline... I don't know what's going on with you, but if you're in trouble... You have to promise me you'll get some help." Julie stated, wincing in pain

from her injuries. Caroline sighed knowing there really wasn't anyone to help her or at least no one above ground. "Don't worry about me. You need to get better. I'll be

fine." Caroline said before standing up. A knock came from the hospital room door. "Julie?" It was Julie's parents they finally had arrived. Caroline saw the arrival as a good

conversation distraction as she quickly made her way to the door to greet Julie's parents. "Hi, Mr and Mrs. Hoffman." she said, smiling faintly. "I'll leave you three be. I'm

going to grab some food from the vending machine downstairs." With that Caroline quickly exited the room.


	8. Chapter 8 Fae-Lume

**_Chapter 8 Fae-Lume_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Labyrinth or any of it's characters. :)_**

Jareth felt something pulling him. Something tugging him to above ground. He wasn't sure what this feeling meant. It wasn't like the feeling he had when Sarah had

wished away Toby it was different. It felt almost ancient to him. Since Caroline had gone he had met with several of his advisers most of them being centuries older than

he. They had studied the ancient text called the Fae-Lume. It was an ancient tome that had been in existence since fae kin had first set foot in the 12 dimensions.

Jareth had only been allowed to view the book since the threat of The Cleaners had intensified. A priest named Goglim or Gog for short of the high court of the Fae world

was the keeper of the Fae-lume. Gog had become close to Jareth in the past few years, treating Jareth whenever he had a run in with The Cleaners. The Fae-Lume had

many prophecies that foretold of a queen from centuries upon centuries ago to be born reincarnated into the above ground dimension. This queen would come to the

Fae at a time of great need and would save them all from impending doom but only if her heart was pure. If her heart was clouded then evil could lay claim on her and

use her to rule the 12 dimensions. Gog had thought the girl who would save them all was Sarah and Jareth though so as well.

* * *

It had been days since Caroline had left the underground. Jareth couldn't shake the feeling that he was supposed to be somewhere. He felt a tug in his chest ever so

often as he went about his daily activates. Until one day when he felt an stabbing sensation shooting through his chest. Jareth fell over, clutching his chest in agony.

"Caroline." he murmured, clawing at his chest with his right hand. He had felt a similar pain the night he had rescued her from The Cleaners in her nightmare. He knew

what he must do now at whatever cost to himself. With a groan of pain Jareth vanished into thin air from his office.

* * *

Caroline pulled out a hand of change from her jean pocket. She began rummaging through the nickles, pennies and dimes in search of quarters. Suddenly her hair stood

up on the back of her neck as a cool breeze blew through the vending machine room of the hospital. Caroline instantly dropped the change from her hand then froze in

place, staring down at the floor where her change had dropped. A black swirling portal opened up in front of the closed door of the snack room. She could feel the breeze

coming from the portal. Caroline slowly tilted her head sideways to see the portal opening. There was no way out of the room. The portal was in the only way out of the

snack room. Caroline felt her heart beginning to pound in her chest at the sight of the portal. She knew the black figure would arrive soon. "No, not again." she

breathed, glancing behind her. She slowly began to back up to the opposite side of the room away from the portal. Two black figures slithered out of the portal making

their way towards Caroline. "I told you we'd be back." the toothy smile she had seen before was back. Caroline began to feel sick to her stomach realizing their was no

way out unless somehow she could make a blast of light happened again like she did before. She had no idea how she'd conjured the blast before and right now she was

terrified seeing the two shadow figures move towards her. "Get away!" she yelled, hoping someone would hear her cries. The toothy smiled figure reached out an arm

towards Caroline, grabbing her wrist. Caroline's wrist felt like it was burning under the figure's touch. The second figure grabbed her other wrist. "No powers to save you

now?" the toothy smile teased menacingly. She screamed out in pain but no one could hear Caroline outside the room no one except Jareth. With a poof of smoke

Jareth appeared behind the two figures. "Let go of her!" he ordered. Caroline couldn't believe her own ears. It was Jareth even though she thought she'd never see him

again. "Jareth!" she cried. She wrestled in the shadow figures grips, her skin feeling like it was melting in their hands. Jareth reached out channeling a white light toward

one of the creature, hitting it with a strong blast of magic light. Caroline managed to pulled away from the creature Jareth had hit. The second figure seeing it's

companion injured released Caroline. She quickly stumbled over to Jareth. He pulled her behind him. Caroline looked up at Jareth who looked fearless even though his

nose was dripping a few droplets of blood down his face. "Jareth?" she whispered. Jareth grabbed her hand as the two creatures moved towards them. Jareth began

whispered incoherent words as the shadow figures came inches away from them. In the neck of time Jareth managed to teleport them both out of the room into what

seemed to be an alleyway.

* * *

"Caroline. Are you okay?" He stumbled a few steps forward before falling over into a heap beside a dumpster. Caroline held her wrists close to her, both were burned and

blisters began to form on her skin. When she realized Jareth had collapsed she quickly went to his side. "Jareth?" she whispered, touching his arm gently. He looked up

weakly at her. "I'm fine." he assured her. "My magic isn't as strong as it used to be." he admitted. "I'm afraid I can't take us back underground." Jareth looked like a

shell of his former self to Caroline. His hair was a dull color of it's former bright blonde. His eyes looked faded and his skin wasn't glowing like it usually did. Caroline

frowned. "You saved me." she whispered, pulling him gently up to lean on her. Jareth managed a faint chuckle. "Again." he teased. Caroline rolled her eyes. "I have you

know I actually took one of those shadow figures yesterday." she murmured. Jareth slowly began to close his eyes a faint smirk on his face. She gently placed a hand to

his cheek, he felt cold. "Oh no you don't. Keep those eyes open." she ordered. Caroline examined their surrounding realizing they were in an alleyway a few streets over

from her mother's house. She fumbled through her jacket pocket retrieving her phone. "I hope Mom's up." Caroline sighed, pressing one on her speed dial. The phone

light up as the word mom flashed on the screen.

* * *

Within a about fifteen minutes Caroline's mother showed up in her black sedan. She quickly ran over to Caroline who was holding Jareth up by his waist. Jareth was

slumped over, resting on Caroline who was much shorter than he. "Caroline what is the meaning of this? You haven't called in two days and now you're in some

alleyway with a-" Caroline's mother paused instantly when she saw Jareth who was still dressed in a cape, a puffy blouse and rather tight pants with knee high leather

boots. "Mom. Please just help him. He's a.. a friend." Caroline begged, tears coming lightly to her eyes. Her mother raised her eyebrows never seeing her daughter in

such a state before. "Okay." her mother finally agreed, helping her daughter get Jareth to the car.

* * *

The fifteen minute car ride back to Caroline's mother's house felt like an eternity to Caroline. She had no idea how she was going to help Jareth or even if she could. Gog

was the only one Caroline thought capable of helping Jareth now. "What are we going to do with him?" her mother asked as she helped Caroline drag Jareth up the

stairs to Caroline's old childhood bedroom. "I- I don't know." Caroline admitted. "We just need to get him comfortable." she said, glancing grimly down at Jareth who was

basically unconscious. Once Caroline and her mother had Jareth resting comfortably in Caroline's old bed her mother left her to go get some water for Jareth. Caroline

pulled a chair over to his bedside, placing a hand on Jareth's forehead. He felt less chilled than he had in the alleyway. He stirred to her touch, placing a hand on top of

hers bringing it down towards his lips then kissing her hand softly. Caroline's eyes widened, her heart beginning to pound in her chest. A faint smile came to his lips.

"Sarah." he whispered. Caroline frowned, feeling her heart sink in her stomach at his words but didn't pull her hand away as he rested it on his chest. "Great he thinks

I'm Sarah again." she thought, sighing as she did. Caroline's mother returned with some water, smiling when she saw Jareth holding Caroline's hand. Caroline quickly

pulled her hand away. "He's delirious." she stated, leaving her mom with Jareth before stepping outside her bedroom door. She didn't know what had over come her but

she felt sick to her stomach. This feeling she only had experienced once before when she was sixteen and was rejected by Tommy Barnes at a high school party. She

attempted to shake off the feeling by going downstairs to make something to eat for Jareth hoping it would help him recover.


	9. Chapter 9 A Buried Memory

_**Chapter 9 A Buried Memory**_

* * *

The night dragged on for Caroline who tried to keep herself busy while she waited to see if Jareth would recover. "This is all too confusing." Caroline murmured to herself,

propping up against the mattress. Jareth stirred mumbling something Caroline couldn't make out. She pushed herself up over the edge of the bed to look at him. "Even

when he is near death he still looks handsome." she mumbled under her breath. "Some people get all the looks." she sighed, seeing a few beads of sweat rolling slowly

down his forehead. She gently raised a hand to his forehead, wiping away the sweat from his face. Jareth's eyes opened slowly, gazing upon her. "Sarah, I'm so glad

you're here." he whispered, pulling Caroline down onto his chest. Caroline frowned. "Not again." she thought. Though she hated being mistaken for her aunt by Jareth

she had to admit she didn't mind being held so close to him. Being close to Jareth felt right for some reason, like she had been there before. After a few moments she

frowned realizing she was acting stupid. "What are you doing, Caroline?" she mumbled, attempting to pull herself away from Jareth's grip. Jareth pulled her back down

but this time closer to his face. He was clearly still delirious. "Don't leave me again." he breathed, smiling faintly up at Caroline before pulling her in closer to his lips,

bushing them gently across hers. Caroline's eyes shot wide open, pushing herself away from him. "Uh... umm." she started to ramble to herself. Jareth didn't notice

Caroline wasn't Sarah as he had already closed his eyes once more. She felt her heart leaping around in her chest. What was happening to her? She was so confused.

"He thinks your Sarah, remember." she reminded herself, pushing herself back into the floor. Caroline's mother knocked gently on the bedroom door before pushing it

gently open. Caroline was sitting down in the floor in shock, staring up at Jareth who had now fallen back asleep. "Are you alright dear?" she asked in a quiet voice so

not to wake Jareth. Caroline only nodded her head. "I'm going to go outside for some flesh air. Can you watch him for a little while?" Caroline's mother nodded. Caroline

pushed herself up from the floor then exited the room.

* * *

Caroline made her way outside on the back patio. She breathed in the brisk October air once she stepped foot outside. It was dark outside and it must have been about

3 am in the morning. She walked over to a large willow tree in the backyard. Caroline sat down on the wooden swing underneath the tree. The tree caught a breeze

blowing leaves around the yard beneath Caroline's feet. She began to zone out as she started down at the leaves swirling beneath her. Caroline pupils dilated as she

slipped into a memory that had been hidden from her for a very long time. She found herself standing in a royal bed chamber. Caroline was in a dream state though she

had no control over her actions she was merely on autopilot as the memory unfolded. She was staring at herself in a golden framed mirror and she was smiling. She

gently touched the ruby necklace draped around her neck. "Ah, I see you like my gift." a man called to her, standing behind her in a golden embroidered suit. She turned

and smiled at him walking over to him then wrapping both of her arms around his neck. "Beautiful as always, my Catalina." Caroline recognized the man... it looked like

Jareth. "Better than my husband's taste." Catalina teased, bushing the man's hair back from his eyes. The man pulled her in tight bringing her close to his chest.

Caroline remembered this familiar feeling before being close to Jareth felt the same way to her. "We have one thing in common. "We both chose you." the man breathed

before pulling her in for a kiss. Catalina giggled against his lips, holding him tightly in her arms. A loud knock then came suddenly from the door. Catalina turned in fear

and the man who had held her tightly loosened his grip. "It's him." she whispered. The man that so much so looked like Jareth quickly pushed her behind him. "We

knew this day would come." he said, fear apparent in his eyes and voice. The door then violently burst open a man tall dark and handsome in his own right, wearing a

golden crown upon his head stepped through with several shadow creatures spilling into the room behind him. "Catalina... I expected better from you, my love." the

crowned man, frowned at the two lovers standing before him. The shadow figures made their way over to Catalina and her lover, grabbing them violently, pulling them

away from each other. "I had hoped you'd learn to love me. I suppose you never will in this life." the man wearing the crown paced back and forth in front of Catalina.

"Maybe you will in the your next life." A evil grin came over the man's face before drawing a sword from his waist then plunging it into Catalina's stomach. The man who

looked like Jareth cried out in pain seeing his love fall over into a heap, dying slowly. "And as for you. I won't be seeing you again." The king then plunged the sword into

Catalina's lover, but not before Catalina shot out pink beam of magic towards her love. "No!" the king cried out, knowing what Catalina had done. With her last breath

Catalina reached out for her love. "We'll see each other again." she whispered, as her hand fell to the ground. Caroline jumped up from the swing, gasping for air. "W-

what?!" She clutched her chest looking around the yard to see that she was still alone. Caroline didn't know what to think about this dream or memory or even if it was

real. The shadow figure had called her Catalina before and the queen in her dream looked so much like her. "What's going on?" she whispered, pushing herself up from

the swing before running off back inside the house.

* * *

It had been almost a week before Jareth was back on his feet. Caroline had been taking care of him for the whole week, staying at her mother's house. The whole week

had Caroline on pins and needles. She feared another attack from The Cleaners, but everything had been fairly quiet since the last incident. The only think she found

uncomfortable was the memory she had the night they were attacked. Catalina looked so similar to her and it all felt like a memory. She had no idea what to think

anymore all she knew was that she needed to make sure Jareth was okay and maybe he could give her answers once her was healed. Caroline was sleeping, prompted

up beside the bed that Jareth was laying in. She had been up most of the nights checking on him constantly. Jareth pushed himself up in the bed, looking still like a shell

of his former self yet looking significantly better than he had that night in the alleyway. He glanced down at Caroline who was snoring lightly, her body in a hunched over

position. He smirked a little before poking her with his left hand. Caroline jilted up out of her sleep, snorting as she did so. She looked around frantically her heart racing

in her chest. To her reaction Jareth chuckled, poking her again. "That's not funny!" she snapped, whirling her head around to glare at him. "Oh, quite the contrary. I find

it very funny. I especially enjoyed your snort." Caroline frowned deeply, furrowing her eyebrows as she crossed her arms over her chest. "That's not anyway to treat

someone who has been taking care of your skinny butt for the past week?!" she hissed, sticking out her tongue in a childish fashion. Jareth was greatly amused by her

childishness that he began to laugh at her causing him into a laughing fit. The laughing fit soon brought on coughing causing Jareth to fall back into the bed. Caroline

sighed, standing up from the floor to help him. She began to fluff the pillows behind his head. Jareth covered his mouth as his coughing came to an end. He stared up at

her noticing her wrists as she fluffed the pillows. He reached a hand up to her wrist, touching his fingertips to the blistered patch circling it. "Does it hurt?" he

questioned. Caroline pulled her arm back instantly. "It's fine. It doesn't hurt as much as it did when it happened." she stated, pulling her long sleeve shirt sleeves down

around her hands, covering the blisters. Jareth frowned at her reaction to his touch before glancing out towards the window. "This room is familiar." he stated. Caroline,

stepping over to her closet pulling out a change of clothing for herself. "Have you always lived here?" he asked. Caroline nodded her head. "Since I was little. My

grandfather lived in this house then my father and mother." she explained. "Grandpa Toby loved this house." She pulled out a soft pink sweat shirt then a pair of jeans

from the closet. Jareth eyes widened at what she had just said. "You're Toby Williams granddaughter?" Jareth hadn't made the connection before that Toby was her

grandfather. It made sense that Sarah was her great aunt so Toby would clearly be her grandfather. Caroline nodded as she walked over to the bedroom door. "You might

want to get out of this bed sometime today. I'm sure your goblins miss you." she said. Jareth pushed himself up from the bed. "I- I return to the underground. My magic

is gone." he admitted, quietly. Caroline froze in the doorway, turning only to look at him. "What? What do you mean your magic is gone?" Jareth adverted his eyes from

her, dropping his gaze down to his hands. "I used all that was left of my magic to come above ground to save you..." he admitted. Caroline's eyes widened her knees

feeling wobbly at his admittance. "Why did you do that?" she frowned, turning towards him shaky. Jareth raised his head, focusing his gaze on Caroline. "A little

ungrateful, aren't we?" he snapped. "I'm mortal now. All because of you!" he hissed, clinching his fists tightly. Caroline's eyes narrowed. "Nobody asked you to save

me!" she snapped back, turning back towards the door. "I could have handled it!" she yelled, swinging the door open. "It sure did look like you were handling it." Jareth

said sarcastically. Caroline could feel anger building up inside her. She stomped her foot down giving him a glare that bore through him. "I hate you!" she yelled,

slamming the door as she left the room.


	10. Chapter 10 Queen Cata-Who?

**_Chapter 10 Queen Cata-Who?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Labyrinth._**

Caroline grabbed her mother's car keys from the kitchen table. "Caroline?" her mother called to her, seeing her daughter running off angrily out the front door. "I'm

going to my apartment. I'll be back in a hour." she murmured, leaving her mother confused in the living room. She felt a bit bad for giving her mother attitude, but

Jareth had gotten under her skin. Caroline hated how easily he could make her angry. As she drove to her apartment her mind couldn't help but wonder. Her mind

drifted back to the flashback she had experienced in her mother's backyard the night before. Was that really her? Was that Jareth? Why were they together. Catalina

looked so much like her... "No, it couldn't be." Caroline whispered, shaking her head, shaking away the thoughts. As she pulled into the drive way of their apartment

complex she let out a small sigh. "Even if that dream was true it seems too far fetched. I can't imagine ever being with... I mean Jareth has clearly got a thing for aunt

Sarah." she murmured, tucking a long strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear. "What does any of this mean?" Jareth knew something, but he hadn't volunteered any

information yet. Caroline walked into her apartment complex stopping at the entrance way. She hadn't been inside her apartment since her and Julie had been attacked.

She took a deep breath before stepping inside, looking around carefully before committing to entering the apartment. Caroline walked up the steps in her apartment to

her bedroom. It felt so strange for her to be back home after having faced the shadow creatures twice. She pushed her bedroom door open to find no one on the other

side. Caroline breathed a sigh of relief as she entered her room. "Thank the lord." she breathed, plopping down on her bed. It felt good to be back home again. She had

been sleeping on the floor for the past few days as she watched over Jareth. "Caroline." a voice called out. Caroline jumped up in her bed. She quickly spun her head

around looking for the person who called her name. Her eyes landed on her mirrored dresser, the hand-me-down dresser that came from her aunt Sarah. The dresser

began to flicker a smokey gray color. Caroline jumped out of her bed, making her way to her door. "Wait!" the voice cried. "It's Gog. Master Jareth's adviser." She frowned

but remained still, standing by the doorway ready to bolt if any shadow creature appeared. The smoke began to clear and a greenish skinned goblin appeared. "Oh, it's

you." Caroline said, folding her arms across her chest. "I suppose you're looking for your Goblin King." she rolled her eyes. "Well he's not here." Gog shook his head.

"Caroline, I'm here to see you." he said plainly. "Me?" Caroline shook her head. "What do you want with me?" Gog gestured for her to come closer. "I'm assuming

you've been experiencing some... odd, dare a say flash backs lately?" he asked. Her eyebrows raised. "How could he know about her daydream?" she thought, nodding

her head slowly to answer his question. "I had thought Lady Sarah was the one, but it has become clear now... after I read through the prophecies again the Fae-Lume

granted me a vision." Gog explained. "Before you left the king and I read over the prophecy again and it mentioned a girl born with the blood of a victor. We had always

thought it was meant to be Sarah but..." He held up his hand conjuring a cloud of green smoke in his hand. The smoke floated out from the mirror over to Caroline.

"The Fae-Lume is a tricky ancient book. It is vague with it's wording, but every once in awhile it will grant visions." Gog gestured to the cloud of smoke. "This is what it

showed to me. A possible outcome of the future of the queen who shall save us." Caroline stumbled back away from the green smoke floating towards her but she

couldn't escape the fog that circled around her head. As soon as the smoke made contact with her eyes she fell into another flashback state like she had the night

before. The flashback featured Caroline dressed finely in golden plated armor. She was standing over a man... the king from her first flashback. There were many shadow

figures laying on the ground around them lifeless in the dark fog covered battle ground. "No, Catalina!" he pleaded. She held a sword over her head before plunging it

into the man's chest. As she plunged the sword into the man's chest. Caroline fell back onto the bed. "No." she whispered. "I can't. That isn't me. You've got the wrong

girl." she stammered. Gog shook his head. "There is no mistake. You are the one. The one to lead us in the war against Lazarus and his Cleaners." Caroline shook her

head again. "I can't lead anyone. I struggle with basic math how am I supposed to concur anything!" she cried out. Gog sighed slightly. "You are Queen Catalina. Queen

of all 12 dimensions. Though you are reincarnated your magic has followed you into this life." Gog explained, nodding his head slightly. "Re-reincarnated?" she covered

her hand over her mouth. "So you're telling me I'm some reincarnated fairy queen?" This was all to much for Caroline, but it made sense in someways. All of the things

that had happened to her in the past week the bursts of light, the cleaners being after her and then the memory of Lazarus, Jareth and herself. Gog nodded. "Exactly!"

he exclaimed. Caroline grimaced. "Then why was Jareth in my memory?" she finally asked. Gog's eyes widened. "Master Jareth was in your memory?" Caroline nodded

slowly. "I had a memory last night. Lazarus and The Cleaners where there and... Jareth." she said slowly. She felt silly admitting it out loud to someone else. "I was

married to Lazarus... and Jareth was my lover." she whispered. Gog opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. "Did- did that book say anything about Jareth

and I?" she asked. Gog slowly shook his head, shock apparent on his face. "I don't know of any information of king Jareth being reincarnated. Are you sure it was he?"

Caroline sat down on the end of her bed. "Yes, it looked exactly like him." A worried look came over Gog's face. "Uh, not to worry. I don't think he is aware of this yet. I

think it best we keep this between you and I. Thank you my queen." he said hurriedly before smoke began to cloud the mirror. "Wait!" Caroline cried, standing up

quickly. "He doesn't have his powers anymore!" she cried. The smoke began to cloud the mirror again as Gog disappeared from her view.

* * *

Jareth had found his way to Caroline's apartment. He was a bit angry with her himself, but he wasn't going to let her leave him like she had. "Caroline!" he yelled,

knocking on the apartment door. She was still in her bedroom, staring at the mirror, wishing Gog would come back to explain more. When she heard Jareth's voice call

out to her she frowned. "How did he find me?" she mumbled as she walked downstairs. "Caroline!" Jareth continued to knock, calling out her name. Caroline swung

open the door just as he was about to knock again. "What do you want?" she snapped, glaring at him. Jareth rolled his eyes slightly. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Caroline's eyes widened in shock by what he had just said. "Did.. Did you just apologize to me?" Jareth smirked. "Yes, and don't make me repeat myself." Caroline rolled

her eyes. "Coming from you I suppose that's as good of an apology I'm going to get." she murmured. Jareth chuckled slightly before pushing her softly to the side,

taking a step inside her apartment. "It wasn't your fault I lost my magic. It's been dwindling since Sarah left." Jareth continued on inside Caroline's apartment making

his way toward her living room. "For some reason I could sense you were in trouble. The connection was most likely formed by me being present in your dreams so

frequently over the last couple of years." She frowned at the mention of her aunt thinking back to the night before when he had mistaken her for Sarah. "What an odd

taste in furniture you have." Jareth remarked as he ran a thin finger down a her bright yellow recliner. "It's actually Julie's." Caroline stepped over into the living room.

"Julie?" Jareth asked. "My friend who I live with.. and who was attacked by The Cleaners." she stated. "Well I suppose they were after me all along." Caroline sighed.

Jareth nodded slowly as he turned to her. "Before you... left the underground." he stopped, remembering her painful words that wished her away from him. "I was going

to show you something." he explained. "I fear I have not the strength nor the magic to show you now." Caroline frowned at his words. She couldn't help but feel

responsible for his loss of magic. "I'm sorry." she whispered, hanging her head down. Jareth was surprised by her apology. He sighed lightly before stepping closer to her,

placing a gloved hand under her clean, raising her head slowly up to meet his gaze. "I came here of my own freewill. I knew the costs. I knew you needed help. I don't

understand fully how I knew but I did." he said softly. Caroline's heart leaped from her chest at his touch. She was afraid to look him directly in the eyes, but she did

unwillingly. "I don't want anything to happen to you." he whispered. She could feel her stomach dropping into her feet. Her heart was racing and she was breathless.

"Besides you're the only hope to save my world." Caroline frowned at his words. She pulled her chin away from his hand. "I'm not some reincarnated queen!"she

snapped. "I can't be." Caroline walked over to the stairs. "How? How did you know about the prophecy? I hadn't told you yet?" Jareth was flabbergasted. "Gog. He told

me." Jareth frowned, walking over to the stairs beside her. "You spoke to Gog?" Caroline nodded. "Just before you came he contacted me through my dresser mirror."

she stated, starting up the steps. Jareth's eyes lit up, golden flicks gleaming. "The mirror might be my way back to the underground. Show me." he said, following her

up the staircase.


	11. Chapter 11 Back Underground

Caroline led Jareth up to her bedroom. "There." she raised an arm out pointing to the dresser mirror. Jareth raised an eyebrow before slowly making his way over to it. "It's

the same dresser mirror you pulled me through." Caroline stated. Jareth chuckled faintly. "Oh I know this dresser very well." he cooed. "I inchanted it for..." his words fell

off. Caroline frowned. "For my aunt Sarah." she said dryly as she took a step beside him. "It's fine. I get it. You have a thing for my aunt. That much is obvious." Caroline

shrugged. Even though she had said it was fine she somehow couldn't shake the feeling that deep down it wasn't fine to her, not at all. She coudln't help but think back the

the vision she had of Lazarus. She sighed thinking maybe she should tell Jareth. No, what good would telling Jareth even do? Besides Gog told her not to tell Jareth anyway.

Jareth ran his long slim fingers across the mirror. "Strange." he breathed. "How so?" Caroline asked. "Isn't it a magic mirror? Aren't magic mirrors supposed to be strange?"

A small smile played across his lips. "This isn't my magic. At least not anymore." Caroline's eyes widened. "Wha-what do you mean?" she asked. Jareth turned slowly over

towards her. "It's yours. My magic has long wore off. Remember I told you I had grown weaker since Sarah had left." Caroline shook her head. "I can't do that... I mean I

just found out about that prophecy." Jareth took one of her hands gently placing it between his. "You've been in deep sleep for a long time but somehow this dresser found

you and your magic helped keep the mirror enchanted." Caroline had the urge to pull her hand back. "But..." Jareth frowned slightly as he placed a finger over her lips.

Caroline's eyebrows raised at his action. "Oh no you don't." she snapped, grabbing his hand by the wrist at an attempting to pull his finger from her lips. Before Caroline

could draw Jareth's hand from her lips something unusual happened. A blue burst of lips sprang forth from their hands. The light was almost blinding. Caroline and Jareth

both stranded their eyes to see each other. The two of them lifted off the wooden floor in her bedroom. "Wha- what's happening?!" Caroline demanded, as she attempting to

cling to Jareth as the began to float in the air. "I don't know." Jareth admitted as he quickly pulled Caroline towards his, reached an arm around her waist to stabilize her.

Without another words the too were being sucked through the mirror. "JARETH!" she screamed as they plummeted through the swirling portal to the underground. Soon

the two were hurled into the entrance of the Labyrinth. Caroline fell ontop of Jareth in the tall grassy field. Jareth's eyes were wide as he stared up at Caroline. Something

had changed in Jareth's eyes as though he had remembered something... a hidden memory. "Uh..sorry." Caroline murmured, rolling over onto her bake in the grass beside

him. Jareth remained silent in staring up at the pale blue sky. Caroline frowned as she pushed herself up slowly. "Jareth?" she asked, thinking maybe she had hurt him

during the fall.

* * *

Jareth continued to stare up at the sky. He had seen something as he had been falling back to the underground with Caroline. He blinked his eyes trying to blink away what

seemed to be a distant memory. He was holding Caroline in a forest thought she wasn't called Caroline.. and he wasn't called Jareth. These memories where were they

coming from and why now? He was confused and even more confused by the way he had felt in the memory holding Caroline. "Jareth?" Caroline began to shake him lightly.

"Are you okay?" Jareth quickly shot up nodding slowly. "I'm fine. I guess your magic just made me a little motion sick. Inexperienced magic user common mistake." Caroline

frowned. "Back to your usual jerk self I see." She pushed herself up off the ground. "That's the kind of thanks I get for bringing you back home?" she hissed. Jareth sighed,

pushing himself up from the ground as well. "We need to get back to the castle." he stated. "And how do you prepose that we get back?" Jareth rolled his eyes. "You have to

legs don't you." Caroline groaned, wishing she knew how to use her magic and just poof them back to the castle. Jareth headed off towards the entrance ready to walk the

Labyrinth back to his castle. Caroline dug her heals into the ground with a huff before giving in and following him into the Labyrinth.


	12. Chapter 12 Little Brother

"We're lost." Caroline frowned as she stomped along behind Jareth through the beginnings of the Labyrinth. They had been walking in circles for the past half hour and

every stone looked the same to Caroline. "I thought this was supposed to be your Labyrinth." Caroline snorted. Jareth scoffed at her remark, stopping in his tracks to

turn to face her. "It's not as easy as it looks. The Labyrinth is constantly changing." he hissed, folding his arms across his chest. "And you're really no help either." he

added, raising both of his eyebrows at her. Caroline opened her mouth to shoot off another insult but before she could Jareth's expression had changed from annoyance

to concern. Jareth was staring off behind Caroline, noticing dark figures dancing around behind her. He quickly grabbed her arm pulling her in the opposite direction of

what looked to be The Cleaners. "Ow." she groaned as he yanked her behind a near by rock. "I don't think they spotted us." he whispered. "How the hell are they in the

Labyrinth?" Jareth shook his head. Caroline's gaze fell upon the shadow creatures. "No." she breathed. "How did they find us?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of the

creatures. "I don't think they know we're here at least not yet." he stated as he observed the creatures. "How can you be sure?" Caroline broke her gaze to glance up at

Jareth. "Because they're draining the Labyrinth. Look, over there." Jareth pointed over to two creatures standing by a Labyrinth wall. The creatures looked like they

were sucking something out of the walls. As they did the green vines on the wall turned a pale gray. Caroline recoiled in disgust. "They're killing the plants." Jareth shook

his head. "No they're killing the Labyrinth." He grabbed Caroline's hand, pulling her up. "Come on. We have to get to a safe place." He dragged Caroline along behind him

as he moved quickly out of the sight of the cleaners. "And where is safe? Especially in here. We've been walking in circles for an hour." Caroline asked. "I know a place."

Jareth murmured.

* * *

Jareth dragged her along for a few more winding turns in the Labyrinth before stopping in front of a blank stone wall covered in ivy which hadn't been effected by the

cleaners yet. There were trees, big oak trees growing in this area of the Labyrinth which offered a nice hiding place for the two of them."Put your hand there." he said,

releasing his grip on Caroline's hand. Caroline hesitated before slowly placing her hand in the center of the ivy. "Now." Jareth slowly slid behind her, placing his hands on

her waist. Caroline jumped at his touch, frowning a bit realizing she liked his hands on her waist. "I need you to focus." he whispered. "You have one chance for this to

work. You're going to summon someone to help us." he whispered, leaning in closer to her ear. "I need you to relax. This spell isn't easy." She felt goose bumps forming

on her arms. "You expect me to be able to summon someone?" she asked, a shiver running up her spin. Jareth chuckled lightly. "You teleported us to another

dimension. I think you can summon someone. Just relax and focus. Your nerves are holding you back." he breathed, his lips brushed lightly against her ear. "I did, but I

didn't mean to." she murmured, her knees feeling weak. Jareth chuckled lightly as he ran his hand down her extended arm to her hand, placing it on top of hers which

was laying flat against the wall. As if it wasn't hard enough to focus Caroline was having even a harder time focusing with him pressing up against her. "Come on

Caroline stop having these thoughts. You don't like this skinny elf boy. For god's sake he is in love with your great aunt for all you know. Stop it, stop it now." she

thought. Caroline was so entranced by her thoughts of her and Jareth that she didn't even notice the blue light glowing around the wall. "That's it." Jareth whispered as

the glowing blue light began to spread to cover the entire wall. Unknowingly he pulled Caroline closer, leaning over her and tightening his grip around her waist. "Oh

great." she breathed, losing all little focus she had left. Suddenly the blue light burst abruptly and a small stubby silhouette sprung forth.

* * *

"How did I get here?" a male dwarven voice called out. Jareth frowned deeply, releasing his grip on Caroline. She stumbled forward confused by what all had happened.

"Did I do it?" she asked, catching herself on the wall. The figure stepped into view and Jareth's mouth opened slightly in disbelief. "You summoned Hogbrain." he

growled. "Hog who?" she asked, stumbling over to Jareth. Hoggle shook his head, blinking his eyes in confusion. "It's Hoggle." he said, taking a step over to Caroline. "I

can't believe you summoned Hogwash?!" Jareth shook his head. "You're terrible at magic! This was our one chance to be rescued and you summoned this dwarf." he

snapped. Caroline frowned. "I told you I couldn't but-but you made me anyway." she cried, her feelings were hurt and she didn't understand who Hoggle even was. "You

certainly didn't help me by leaning in on me and holding me! Whispering in my ear and running your hands down my arm! How do you expect a girl to focus with

that?!" Caroline blurted out, her face blushing a light rosy color. Jareth's golden glimmering eyes widened at her confession. Caroline could feel herself becoming weak in

the knees again from embarrassment. She quickly looked away from Jareth, her face turnng a deeper red. "I uh... I" Jareth didn't know what to say in response to her

confession. Caroline quickly covered her mouth before turning swiftly on her heals to run off in the opposite direction away from Jareth and Hoggle. Jareth stood there

dumbstruck, staring off in the direction she had ran off in. Hoggle sighed before punching Jareth in the leg. "What are you waiting for? Run after the lady!" Jareth turned

his gaze down towards Hoggle. "Punch me again Hogwart and I'll throw you in the bog of eternal stench." he hissed before running off in the direction Caroline had ran.

* * *

Caroline ran as far as she could to get away from Jareth. She found herself lost in the Labyrinth. "Great. You just ran away from the one person who actually sort of

knew his way around this place." she mumbled, stopping beside a rough stone wall. She slowly slid down the wall until she was sitting on the cold cobble stone floor of

the Labyrinth. Caroline rested her head in her hands. "What am I doing? I'm not a fairy queen and Jareth would never be..." she stopped herself from staying the words

she didn't want to speak or admit to herself. "Why am I even here?" She sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingers. "I'll tell you why you're here." a cool smooth

voice whispered. A figure stepped out of the shadows. The man was tall dark and handsome. Caroline snapped her head up to see a man who looked a lot like Lazarus

standing before her. "You're-" she stammered. He nodded slowly, stepping closer to her. "Catalina, my love. You remember me." Caroline shook her head. "I'm not

Catalina and the last time I checked you're the bad guy." Lazarus smiled, leaning over and offering her a hand. Caroline felt a strange sensation come over her. She was

enticed to take his hand. In fact she felt a longing urge to take his hand. She hesitated before placing her hand in his. "That's my girl." he breathed, pulling her in close

to him. "I brought you something." Caroline stared up at him in a trance. She felt like she was meant to be with him, the feeling was so strange... almost like she was

under a spell. "I've waited centuries for you to return to me. Now we might share a lifetime together without..." he ground his teeth. "His interruptions." Lazarus held

out a glowing orb much like the ones Jareth conjured except his was a pulsing black with two figures Lazarus and Caroline dancing around in it. "I will have you all to

myself this time. I love you." he whispered, pulling her in close to him. Caroline's head was spinning but she was powerless to stop it. "I love you too, Lazarus." she

breathed, gripping her hands tightly around his black shirt. He leaned slowly into place a kiss upon her lips. Jareth had just reached Caroline when he overheard her and

Lazarus. "Caroline?!" He frowned, the sight of the two of them together made him remember... he remembered being in a bed chamber, being with Caroline and he

remembered Lazarus.. killing him. "No." Jareth shook his head. Jareth began to glow, a magical yellow glow."Get your hands off of her!" he growled. Caroline awoke from

whatever trance she had been under at the sound of Jareth's voice. "Ew, what the heck are you doing?! Let go of me!" She demanded as she began to push at Lazarus.

"No. I won't share her again." Lazarus spat, pulling Caroline back. The anger in Jareth was raising and the glow surrounding him grew brighter. "I said. Let go of her!"

Jareth's eyes began to change color from their once golden color to a deep red. Caroline tilted her head to see Jareth. "Jareth?" she smiled slightly, realizing he had his

powers back... but how? "Let go of her!" Jareth's voice echoed and a powerful vibrations pulsated out from his voice causing Lazarus to release Caroline. She quickly ran

over to Jareth falling behind him."I see you're wide awake, little Judess" Lazarus laughed deeply. "Worry not I'll be back and I will finish you off little brother...all in good

time." Lazarus then turned to conjuring a black portal. "I'll return for you my love. After all I need a queen to rule the dark mass with." Without another word Lazarus

disappeared. Jareth's eyes burned red as he turned to Caroline, grabbing her then pulling her into him. Caroline was surprised so much so her eyes shot wide. Without

hesitation Jareth pressed his lips fiercely to hers.


	13. Chapter 13 Clarity and Confusion

_**Disclaimer: Again I don't own any of the characters in the Labyrinth. I don't own any of the Labyrinth. Just a fangirl.**_

* * *

It had been a few moments before Jareth pulled away from her. He stared down at her with a look of semi shock. For the first time in Jareth's life he was speechless.

Caroline wasn't doing much better, her eyes had remained open the entire time they had kissed. She was in utter shock and her whole body seemed to turn into jello.

Jareth's mouth opened slowly as he attempted to string together what to say to her in his mind. "Caroline... I'm sorry." He wasn't sure if he should apologize, but it's all

he could think to do. Caroline finally blinked her eyes. "What?" she gazed up at him in disbelief. He didn't have to apologize to her. At least Caroline didn't think he had

to. She liked the kiss though she wouldn't admit it out loud to anyone. Something inside Caroline told her this was right. It was like gravity pulling her towards him.

Jareth stared down at her wondering what she was thinking. "Caroline?" he asked. She quickly shook her head. "It's fine." she murmured. Jareth nodded realizing he

was still holding her in his arms as he released his grip on her arms. "Those memories. They felt like mine but that wasn't me..." he stated. Caroline frowned deeply.

"Then who was it?" she hissed under her breath. She hoped he hadn't heard her as soon as those words left her lips. Jareth spin around on his heals. "It matters not.

Let's get back to the castle." he said blankly. Were they really not his own memories? Jareth wasn't sure of the feelings of protection and passion he had felt rush over

him. Caroline sighed as she dragged along behind him. "Now that I have my powers back I should be able to get us to the castle. At least we'll be safe from the cleaners

there." Looking down at his hands Jareth began to concentrate on conjuring a crystal ball. Quickly and smoothly a crystal ball sprang forth from his palms. He clenched

the ball firmly before tossing it at one of the Labyrinth walls. Light sprang forth and surrounded them. Before Caroline knew it she was transported back into Jareth's

castle. "He makes that look so easy." Caroline murmured. All she was able to do was conjure a stranger. Jareth chuckled a bit, hearing what Caroline had murmured.

"Home sweet home." he cheered.

* * *

It had been hours since they had returned to Jareth's castle. Jareth had found Grog who was looking for away for Jareth to return to the underground in the castle's

expansive library. "Master?" Grog couldn't believe his own eyes. "How did you return to us?" Jareth chuckled. "Grog, don't make me toss you in the bog of eternal-"

Caroline stopped Jareth, cutting him off. "No. I got us back here. Well my mirror did." she interrupted. Jareth raised an eyebrow. "What's gotten into you? As you might

remember I got us back to the castle. You only conjured Hoggle. Of all people you could have conjured you had to conjure him." He rolled his eyes, tapping a foot lightly

on the floor. Caroline glared at him. Grog could sense the tension between them. "Master. Might you speak more kindly to the Lady. She is a fairy queen." he added, in

hopes the two might get along better. Caroline continued to glare at Jareth. "I'm a fairy queen. Jareth." she hissed, sticking out her tongue childishly. She instantly

regretted sticking her tongue out. If he hadn't viewed her as a clumsy, pudgy child Jareth sure would now. Jareth much to Caroline's surprise began to laugh as he

bowed slightly to her. He was clearly teasing her now. "Yes, my queen." he snickered. Caroline frowned more as she stamped her foot down. "It's not funny." she

insisted. She knew how she was acting and she hated herself for it. Caroline was just so confused. Lazarus wanted her and Jareth... what did he want? It clearly wasn't

her he wanted. Why did she care? All she wanted was to go back to days ago before her entire world turned upside down. Grog quickly interrupted, stepping in front of

Jareth. "Maybe the lady would like to rest?" he offered. Caroline nodded, thankful for the out. She didn't want to be around Jareth any longer she was only going to

embarrass herself. Grog nodded, smiling hopefully up towards her. "Right this way." Grog lead Caroline out of the Library and down to a room. Caroline sighed softly as

she followed Grog. "Mister Grog... we encountered Lazarus and the cleaners while in the Labyrinth." she whispered. Grog stopped in his tracks, turning to face her. "Did

king Jareth-" Caroline nodded slightly. "I think he remembers a little. He got his powers back..." She didn't want to share information of Jareth and her kiss with Grog.

"Oh dear. I'm not even sure of your and Master's past lives." Grog admitted. "I've been looking from ancient tomes in hopes of finding something of the two of you. I

searched for days... but I did find a very old book." Grog turned back and continued to lead Caroline to her room. "Worry not young one." he smiled reassuringly. "We all

will figure out how to stop this great evil."

* * *

After getting Caroline settled in Grog returned to the Library to find Jareth plopped down in one of the fancy reading chairs. "I don't know why I picked these chairs out.

They are terribly uncomfortable." He slapped his hand against the arm of the chair. Grog frowned as his master, making his way over to him. Grog picked up the ancient

book he had found from the desk in front of Jareth. "I think you need to see this." Jareth raised an eyebrow before taking the book from Grog. "What is it?" Grog shifted

nervously. "Well... it's your past Master. Your's and lady Caroline's." he admitted. Jareth dropped the book on the table in reaction to Grog's words. "Fear not Master. It is

a part of you." he said reassuringly. "It will help you understand." Jareth shook his head. "I don't want to understand." he admitted. "I have feelings not my own. I can't

control them." Jareth frowned, standing up from the chair. "How will understanding change any of this?" Grog shook his head. "You must." he said as he picked the book

up. "It could save us all from The Cleaners. You and Caroline are the key to our salvation." Jareth grimaced, slamming a fist down on the table in front of him where the

book had landed. Begrudgingly Jareth opened the book, his long fingers glided over the book's cover. The text on the book glowed. The book reminded him of the Fae-

Lume, but somehow it was different. Jareth stared sternly down at the book. The book was filled with images of him and Caroline or what looked like them anyway.

Jareth didn't want to admit it to himself but Caroline and him had been lovers in another lifetime. He looked away from the book and down at Grog. "You two must work

together. Try your best not to upset the lady." he pleaded. Jareth let off a long winded exhale. "Fine." he stated. "I'll deal with this all in the morning." With that Jareth

made his way over to the door to exit the library. "I just want to sleep in my own bed." Jareth glided off down the hallway towards his bed chambers. He didn't want to

worry himself about Lazarus or the cleaners or even Caroline. He was confused himself. Jareth knew he was great, but he never realized he had lived a previous life. All

he wanted to do was rest they had been through so much in the past few days.


End file.
